


Cuddling

by Mislav



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislav/pseuds/Mislav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic exploring a moment between my second favorite couple in this fandom. Joanbell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own any of the Elementary characters and I am not making any money from writing this.
> 
> Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> Although Joanlock is one of my favorite ships ever, I also ship Joan and Marcus together. So, here you have it: a short and sweet Joanbell fanfic, just describing one sweet moment between the two, that takes place in the middle of season two. I may write more in the future. Please read and review.

"When is the movie starting?", Joan asked, her body pressed against Marcus's as they were sitting on his couch, bowl full of popcorns in his lap.

"In a minute or two", he smiled before running his hand through her hair. "Sherlock isn't going to ask where you are?"

"No, I think that I have that covered for now."

Neither of them knew when the line between a simple friendship and something more was crossed. Maybe it was during one of the lonely nights in the police station when nobody but the two of them was there and there was nothing else to do at that moment than talk. But again, did they really care about how it started?

"Look, it's starting", Joan said upon seeing the opening credits rolling on the screen.

Marcus placed a gentle kiss on Joan's forehead as she smiled and reached for the popcorns.

They didn't know will their relationship work out, how will Sherlock react when he finds out or will Bell ever fully recover from his injury. They did know that, if they try to work it out, they will meet with lots of problems on the way and that they will have to go through very difficult times, and that they understood each other on such a deep level that they couldn't believe it took then so long to finally get together. But there were moments when they were simply so lost in the feelings that they had for each other and so happy when they would spend time together that none of that mattered at all, and that was one of those moments, and it was worth it.


End file.
